


Almost perfect

by Thamilde2003



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock BBC, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, Student/Teacher, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thamilde2003/pseuds/Thamilde2003
Summary: John Watson, a former doctor, is now working as a substitute teacher at a college. He goes through his daily routine like any other teacher would, until one day he meets a student in his biology class named Sherlock Holmes. The biggest dick he's ever met, and the most interesting.





	Almost perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone who stumbles on this fic! I hope you enjoy this, but I feel I should warn you as it is the first fanfic I have made for the Sherlock fandom. This may be absolute rubbish, so feel free to tell me if my grammar is off or I contradict myself through the story. As English is not my first language, I will most likely make some grammatical errors, for which I apologize. Also, I have no idea if colleges have substitute teachers or not, so feel free to burn me at the stake if this is a huge mistake.
> 
> This fic was inspired by this amazing video/edit: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ya2xEM60nlA  
> Please watch it, it is sooo good :)
> 
> Anyway, I'll leave you to it now, I hope you enjoy.

John was sitting in the teachers lounge looking at the classes he had to teach that day. It was nothing out of the ordinary, a few history classes, a few biology classes, they were his specialty after all. He had already had a rather vexing math class, he had enjoyed the subject they were studying, but one of the students had just pushed on all his buttons, so here he was, glaring at his schedule and lunch. After a couple of minutes went on with him glaring at his chicken sandwich, his phone rang. He quickly made to get it out of his coat that was draped over the chair he was sitting on.  
“Hello, this is John Watson speaking,” he said after he picked up the phone.  
“Hello John, this is Mary Morstan,” came the reply.  
“Oh, hi Mary, how are you?” he politely asked.  
“I’m alright, very pregnant though haha,” she answered.  
“I’ve heard. Congratulations by the way.”  
“Why thank you John,” she said “Now, to the reason I called.”  
“Yes, of course. Sorry.”  
“That’s alright. I was just wondering if we could make a deal?”.  
“About what?” he inquired.  
“Well, I’ll be going on my maternity leave in a month or so,” she began “And I was wondering if you could possibly substitute for my biology class?”  
“Sure,” he told her.  
“Thank you so much John! I really appreciate it! See you later,” was what she said before hanging up.  
John sighed, if he was being honest, he had always had a bit of a thing for Mary since he met her, but she was married and clearly not into him, so he had decided to lay off. It wasn't like he could force her to like him, not to mention how messed up even trying to do that would be.  
Looking at the time on his phone, he noticed that there was only 7 minutes until his next class and decided to get up and walk towards the class. He hurried a little as he walked down the hall, and noticed some kids that seemed to be having a fight. Well, one of them looked like he was about to bite the others head off, but the other guy just stood there unbothered. John sighed and decided it would be best to go over and try to calm the situation, there had already been a few not so good incidents with a couple of students that had decided to join a new gang on the school. He did not want to call the police because someone had been stabbed again.  
When he got closer he recognised the boy that looked like he was about to sock the other guy in the face, from one of the classes he had substituted for this past week. He was a fairly mature kid from what he had experienced, very patient too, so whatever this other guy must have said, had to have been bad. He looked at the boy who was most likely the provocateur in the situation. He was tall, taller than John at least, and he had dark curly hair, as well as the sharpest cheekbones he had ever seen. He wondered for a second if he was a teacher due to his adult like frame, but it seemed very unlikely that he wouldn’t have met him if he was.  
“Would you piss off?!” the boy John recognised as Daniel yelled in a commanding tone.  
The dark haired boy seemed to be taken slightly by surprise from this, like he didn’t think what he had said was wrong or warranted that kind of response.  
“Boys!” John exclaimed and turned the attention towards himself “Mind telling me what’s going on over here?”.  
“He’s being a bloody lying bastard!” Daniel practically screamed.  
“Really?” he looked at the boy with the curly hair “Mind telling me what he did to set you off Daniel?”.  
“He’s spreading lies! Saying my girlfriend is cheating on me with my older brother! The fuck kind of idiot do you take me for?!”.  
“A huge one, considering you didn’t even realise it when it’s been going on for 7 months,” came from the boy.  
“You piece of crummy shit!” he barked out.  
“Okay, okay, let’s calm down now Daniel,” he said “Can I ask for your name mr.?”.  
“Holmes. Sherlock Holmes;” the boy with curls answered.  
“Good, now, mind if I ask why you think Daniel’s girlfriend would be cheating on him?”.  
“Well, firstly, he just hugged his girlfriend, that he hasn’t seen all week due to a camping trip, and now he smells very faintly of deodorant. Not just any deodorant, the one his brother wears, and also his girlfriend apparently. The camping trip was obvious, because his jacket smells of pine, smoke and dirt. A very particular type of smoke smell, that you only get from making fires out in the open, while roasting food over it, so it was either that, or he had become homeless this past week and somehow gotten a new job and house yesterday, which was highly unlikely,” mr. Holmes spoke quickly.  
John didn’t know what to say, so he just stood there for a bit looking at him. Then he cleared his throat and turned to Daniel.  
“Right then mr. Holmes. I’ll be in touch with you after mr. Oliver has calmed down a little and we can continue this little chat with the counselor.”  
“See you then,” was all the boy had to offer as a reply before John walked away with Daniel.


End file.
